


Joker in Wonderland

by Screeching_Everyday



Series: Tea Time! [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, M/M, Why hasn’t anyone done this yet?, Yusuke with ears has me quaking, boi deserved a Persona, crackish, its perfect for them tbh, smh Atlus, this is pretty heccing Gay, yeah I added Mishima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screeching_Everyday/pseuds/Screeching_Everyday
Summary: Technically,Akira didn’t mean to fall,but what was he supposed to do when a 6 foot pole of a guy fucking ballet leaped into it?The only thought that crossed his mind whilst he fell was:Oh fuck I’m gonna die





	Joker in Wonderland

It was a decent morning,as decent as could be,Akira decided.That is until he got into this shit of a mess.

 

In retrospect Akira wasn’t really thinkingwhen he fell but then again he kinda was.....just not about the ground.

 

Now he was here staring at some guy dressed all in red,screeching at playing cards back and forth.At this point Akira had stopped questioning this weird place a long time ago.

 

Ah speaking of that why didn’t we go back to see how this all happened.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Akira stood next to his two parents during a boring dinner party held in his backyard.To be frank,he didn’t really care much for it as it was only to find a proper wife for him once he inherited his father’s wealth.

 

And if he was being honest all these women seemed to only compliment his appearance and not his interests.Though it might have been because he was really quiet throughout those talks..

 

Pulling at the black colonel bow tie wrapped around the collar of his short sleeved baby blue shirt,Akira looked over at his parents to see them speaking to another girl’s parents.He was about to look away until a rather...strange sight caught his interests by the bushes.

 

Was that a man with..white rabbit ears?

 

Akira rubbed at his eyes and blinked but that guy was still there.Just to add on,the guy was now staring directly at him through black framed glasses and tapping at a pocket watch attached to his waistcoat.

 

He attempted to walk over until he felt a hand latch onto his opened white sleeveless vest.

 

“Akira!” a shrill voice screeched out

 

_Hit me with a carriage please_

 

“Cordelia.” Akira feigned a smile

 

“Oh How is my husband to be doing?!”

 

Like a leech,Cordelia clung to his arm more tightly and oh my god was it possible for an arm to be cut of by sheer force alone?

 

“I have not chosen you to be my wife,Cordelia.”,continuing his false smile Akira tugged at his arm,with each tug he enunciated his words. ”Now.Would.You.Kindly.Let.Go.”

 

A dejected pout formed on Cordelia’s red lips,as she let go.

 

“Who could possibly win your heart over me?!”

 

_Anyone_

 

His eyes roamed over only to see the man tapping at his pocket watch more firmly before he rushed off behind into the bushes.

 

“Excuse me.I must go.”

 

Before Cordelia could get a word in,Akira had already rushed away towards the bushes.

 

“Hmph!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Akira had soon found leaves stuck in his curly hair and the man was no where in sight.

 

“Why am I chasing some lunatic anyway?!”

 

He sighed and turned to go back before muttering reached his ears.He pushed back a bush and peered to see the man albeit more clearly now.He wore black slacks along with black dress shoes.A black waistcoat,with a dark blue tie tucked in,and over it was a black tailcoat.His eyes were gray,his left slightly covered by his parted dark blue hair and atop his head were white rabbit ears.

 

“I’m late!Oh dear I’m very late!”

 

Dare he say he was captivated by such a strange looking man?His legs,they just looked so slender and his voice was so deep and velvety...shit.

 

The strange male turned and caught eyes with Akira until they widened and he muttered “I’m late” again and took off.

 

“Wait!”

 

Akira stumbled and got up to chase after him.Tree branches struck as his arms as he pushed them back.

 

“Please Wait!”

 

“I’m late,I’m late!Oh I’m very very late!”

 

What the hell could he be late for?!

 

Just as Akira believed he had cornered him,the male simply jumped and fell straight down into the ground.Akira scurried over and saw a huge hole in the ground.No signs of the man were to be seen and he peered over to get a better look at what seemed to be a never ending hole of darkness.

 

Once he leaned over,Akira heard a slight crack and froze completely.He looked down to see the area he was leaning on,was beginning to crumble.

 

Oh shit was all he thought before down the hole he went.

 

A scream left his throat as he plummeted down the never ending hole.Weird objects begun to fly around him as he fell.

 

_Was that a plate of curry?!_

 

Technically,Akira didn’t mean to fall,but what was he supposed to do when a 6 foot pole of a guy fucking ballet leaped into it?

 

The only thought that crossed his mind whilst he fell was:

 

Oh fuck I’m gonna die

**Author's Note:**

> I blame watching Alice in Wonderland today for this   
> Oops   
> ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ


End file.
